Full Of Love
by kimhyena
Summary: Cerita cinta KyuMin dengan keterbatasan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun dan trauma yang dimiliki Sungmin
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Pairing : KyuMin / genderswitch

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CHAPTER 1**

"BRAKKK!" suara hentakan keras menggema disebuah ruang keluarga. "APA MAKSUD DARI SURAT INI SUNGMIN? TAWURAN?" teriak Kangin penuh emosi, sementara Sungmin hanya menatap Kangin datar. "MEMALUKAN! KAU MENCORENG NAMA KELUARGA KITA…" bentak Kangin lagi.

"Sudahlah chagi… mungkin Minnie tidak bermaksud untuk…" bela Teuki namun dipotong oleh Sungmin.

"Aniya… aku suka melakukan itu semua. Waeyo appa? Kau mau melarangku, maaf aku tidak akan pernah mematuhinya, sama seperti dirimu yang tidak ingin dilarang untuk melakukan kesenangan dengan wanita itu.." ucap Sungmin penuh penekanan.

PLAKK!

Kangin benar benar marah sekarang, ia tidak terima jika Sungmin menghina Teuki, istrinya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kim Sungmin, karena bagaimana pun dia ini eommamu…"

"Tidak, eomma hanya satu dan dia sudah pergi karena wanita yang sedang kau bela ini…" ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Teuki tajam, kemudian pergi keluar dari rumah.

"Aissshhh… anak itu benar benar…" geram Kangin.

"Sudahlah Kangin-ah…"

_Sial, ini benar benar hari tersial dalam hidupku. Bisa bisanya surat itu jatuh ketangan appa… Aahh pasti itu semua kerjaan wanita penggoda itu. Selamat Leeteuk, kau telah mengambil semua yang telah kumiliki, dulu kau membunuh eommaku dan sekarang kau mengambil appaku. Aku benar benar membencimu._

Sungmin memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun saat ditikungan ada seorang namja melintas dihadapannya..

CKIIITTTT!

Sungmin yang panik segera membanting stirnya kearah trotoar. Dengan wajah yang merah padam, Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan cepat kearah namja yang masih berdiri kaku dipinggiri jalan.

"KALAU NYEBRANG PAKE MATA DONG! LO BISA GANTI MOBIL GUE YANG RUSAK NGGAK?" bentak Sungmin kasar, tetapi objek yang dibentak hanya diam dan membungkukkan badannya tanda menyesal. Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah note book dari kantung jacketnya, kemudian menulis sebaris kalimat maaf.

**Mian tadi aku sedang buru buru, sekali lagi mianhae…**

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, ternyata namja yang barusaja dimarahinya itu bisu. Mengetahui hal itu hati Sungmin sedikit melunak.

"Arasseo.. tapi lain kali hati hati…" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis. Namja itu menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis kearah Sungmin.

_Cantik, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi…_

…

"Aigoo Kyu.. kenapa keluar rumah sendirian? Nanti kalau ada apa apa bagaimana?" tanya Heechul lembut.

**Gwenchanayeo eomma…** jawab Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan isyarat tangan.

"Hmm.. baiklah, tapi lain kali harus ada yang menemanimu ne.." ucap Heechul sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

Yup, namja bisu itu adalah Choi Kyuhyun, anak bungsu dari keluarga Choi yang kaya raya. Secara fisik ia terlihat sempurna, namun tidak dengan suaranya, ia terlahir sebagai tunawicara.

Setelah menerima wejangan dari eommanya, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kamarnya. Disana ia membaringkan tubuhnya, pandangannya mengarah pada langit langit kamar. Sedangkan pikirannya mengarah pada seseorang, gadis yang tadi nyaris menabraknya, Kim Sungmin.

_Begitu manis.. aku rasa aku menyukainya. Seperti inikah rasanya Love at the first sight?_

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat mengingat betapa lucunya ekspressi Sungmin saat marah tadi.

_Pipinya menggembung sempurna, matanya besar, bibirnya… aaa terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Dia seperti malaikat, manis dan cantik. Aku mohon pertemukan aku dengannya lagi Tuhan…_

.::oOo::.

Kangin sedang uring uringan dimeja kerjanya. Lagi lagi ia mendapatkan surat peringatan dari sekolah Sungmin. Ini adalah untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendapat kiriman surat dari pihak sekolah tentang kenakalan kenakalan yang diperbuat oleh Sungmin.

_Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus segera melaksanakan plan B_

Kangin mendial beberapa digit nomer pada telephone genggamnya.

"_Yoboseyeo Kangin-ah.. waeyo?"_ sapa Siwon diujung telephone.

"Kajja kita nikahkan anak kita.."ucap Kangin mantap. Siwon sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Kangin, pernikahan itu memang sudah lama direncanakan, tetapi dilangsungkannya nanti saat Sungmin sudah menamatkan SMA nya, tetapi bukankah sekarang Sungmin masih kelas 2?

"_Kau serius? Sungmin kan masih kelas 2.."_

"Anak itu membuatku pusing Siwon-ah.. hari hari kerjanya tawuran dan buat masalah, aku pikir jika ia menikah maka akan ada yang mengawasi dan menasihatinya.." ucap Kangin

"_Tapi Kyuhyun bisu Kangin-ah.. dia tidak akan bisa menasihati Sungmin.."_

"Bisa, aku yakin itu…"

"_Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan kerumahmu untuk melamar Sungmin."_

"Ne aku tunggu.."

**BIP**

…

Malam harinya, kediaman keluarga Kim disibukkan dengan acara makan malam dengan keluarga Choi. Namun, emosi Kangin kembali tersulut saat ia tidak mendapati Sungmin dirumah. _Kemana lagi anak itu?_

"Mianhae Siwon-ah.. Chullie-ya… acara hari ini tidak berlangsung begitu lancar.."

"Gwenchana… toh masih ada hari esok, ingat kalau dia pulang, jangan marah padanya…" ucap Heechul.

"Ne… sejak dulu kau selalu saja membelanya.."

"Karena dia gadis kecilku yang baik hati…"

Heechul memang sudah lama mengenal Sungmin, karena dulu Heechul adalah sahabat dari Ryewook, eomma Sungmin. Namun, kedekatan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Heechul harus pindah ke Amerika untuk menemani Siwon. Lalu apakah Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun? Tentu saja tidak, karena dulu Kyuhyun tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya.

"Non Sungmin ?" ucap salah satu pelayan yang ada dirumah Sungmin. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sungmin yang awut awutan dengan bau alcohol yang begitu menyengat. Sungmin melenggang dengan santainya menuju kamar tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kangin tengah memandanginya dengan wajah yang benar benar merah menahan amarah.

"KIM SUNGMIN!" bentak Kangin. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ucapan Heechul yang memintanya untuk tidak memarahi Sungmin. Kali ini Sungmin sudah sangat keterlaluan, bisa bisanya ia kabur dari rumah dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

"Kangin-ah.." tegur Heechul dan Teuki hampir bersamaan. Sementara Siwon ia sudah terlebih dahulu menahan Kangin agar tidak menyusul Sungmin.

"Wae… appa…hik… ah.. ya… tuan Kim.." ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju Kangin.

GREBB

Sebelum Sungmin sempat menjangkau Kangin, Heechul telah terlebih dahulu menghampiri dan memeluknya. Sedikit shock memang, keadaan Sungmin sangatlah berbeda dengan dulu. Heechul tidak kuasa membendung airmatanya saat memeluk Sungmin. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada Sungmin setelah kematian Ryeowook, eommanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Minnie?" tanya Chullie sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin. Merasakan sentuhan hangat yang begitu dihafalnya membuat Sungmin membalas pelukan Heechul.

"Ahjumma.. mian.. kau harus melihatku dalam keadaan yang seperti ini…" ucap Sungmin yang masih berada didalam pelukan Heechul. "Aku merindukanmu Chullie ahjumma.."

"Ne.. ahjumma juga merindukanmu Minnie.. sekarang kita kekamarmu ne, biar ahjumma antar.."

"Heumm.." angguk Sungmin. Heechul memapah Sungmin menuju kamar. Sementara yang lainnya menatap nanar kearah Sungmin. Terutama Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya dari Sungmin. Gadis yang beberapa hari yang lalu hampir menabraknya, gadis yang beberapa hari ini selalu muncul dalam pikirannya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku rasa dia bukanlah tipekal gadis pemabuk, aku tahu itu dari cara pandangan matanya yang begitu lembut. Dia adalah gadis baik baik._

Beberapa saat kemudian, Heechul keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kangin.

"Masih peduli heumm? Bukanya kau ingin menghajarnya tadi?" tanya Heechul sarkastik.

"Chullie-ya…"tegur Siwon.

"Kangin-ah.. aku mohon jangan mengasarinya. Ia terlalu rapuh untuk menerima semua itu. Sungmin begitu terpukul atas kematian Wookie, kau tau itukan? Mengertilah… lagipula memarahinya bukanlah tindakan yang tepat.."

"Ne Chullie.. mian…"

"Kangin-ah… kami permisi dulu, maaf atas kelancangan Chullie tadi…"

"Gwenchana, aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah menjadi tuan rumah yang tidak baik…. hati hati dijalan ne…"

"Ne.. annyeong…"

…

_Eomma… tadi aku bertemu dengan Chullie ahjumma.. Eomma benar, kecantikannya tidak akan memudar dimakan usia, eomma tahu bahkan tadi aku hampir saja tidak mengenalinya. Pelukannya masih sehangat yang lalu, meskipun tidak sehangat eomma. Hmmm mianhae aku tadi sudah melakukan hal yang paling tidak kau sukai. Jujur eomma aku tidak berniat untuk mabuk mabukan, hanya saja DIA, dialah yang membuatku seperti ini Tn. Kim. Dengan seenaknya ia ingin menikahkanku dengan namja pilihannya. Apa itu masuk akal? Aku masih 16 tahun eomma. Semenjak kepergianmu dia menjadi lebih egois, aku hampir tidak mengenal sosok appa yang dulu dari dirinya. _

Sungmin menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang ia simpan dibawah bantalnya. Sebuah foto keluarga yang menampilkan dirinya yang waktu itu masih berusia 5 tahun, didampingi oleh Kangin dan Ryeowook disisi kanan dan kirinya. Mereka tampak bahagia difoto itu namun kenyataannya kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama Ryeowook menderita kanker paru paru.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Hari itu , hujan sangat deras mengguyuri kota Seoul. Ryeowook ditemani oleh Sungmin kecil sedang menunggu Kangin disebuah halte bis didekat sekolah Sungmin. Ya mendadak mobil yang dibawa Ryeowook mogok sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu Kangin, karena ia telah berjanji akan menjemput mereka. Namun sudah hampir 2 jam menunggu, Kangin tidak juga kunjung datang. Padahal udara dingin sudah begitu menusuk, terutama bagi Ryeowook yang seyogyanya alergi terhadap hawa dingin.

"Appa macih lama ya eomma… Minnie kedinginan.." adu Sungmin pada eommanya. Mendengar keluhan yang keluar dari bibir putri kecilnya itu, Ryeowook memaksakan sebuah senyuman karena tidak ingin membuat anaknya itu khawatir.

"Minnie kedinginan? Sini biar eomma hangatkan.." ucap Ryeowook sambil menarik gadis kecil kesayangannya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Tubuh eomma dingin? Eomma sakit?"

"Aniyo chagi… uhuk…" Ryeowook terbatuk mungkin karena efek dingin yang mendera tubuhnya.

"DALAH!" Sungmin berteriak histeris saat melihat ada darah yang keluar dari mulut eommanya.. "Hiks.. hiks.. eomma beldalah… hiks..appa.." Sungmin menangis histeris ia benar benar khawatir dengan keadaan eommanya. Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk menerobos hujan sekedar mencari kendaraan.

"Minnie-ya… jangan kau bisa sakit nanti.." larang Ryeowook, tetapi tidak digubris oleh Sungmin, ia tidak peduli akan dirinya yang basah ataupun sakit, karena kondisi eommanyalah yang paling penting saat ini.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, Sungmin berhasil memberhentikan sebuah taksi, ia meminta tolong pada supir taksi tersebut untuk menggendong eommanya kemobil.

Saat diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Sungmin terus menangis sambil memeluk eommanya. Sementara Ryeowook, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menenangkankan Sungmin, karena tubuhnya sudah benar benar lemas dan tidak dapat digerakkan.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Ryeowook segera dilarikan ke ruang UGD. Sungmin terus menunggu didepan ruang UGD, airmata tak henti mengalir dari sudut matanya.

…

"Minnie-ya… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kangin panik. Ia benar benar khawatir dengan keadaan Ryeowook, dalam hatinya ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlambat menjemput istri dan anaknya itu.

"Appa.. eomma hiks.. hiks eomma…" mendengar isakan Sungmin, Kangin segera merengkuh gadis kecilnya itu kedalam pelukannya. Beberapa saat kemudian keluarlah seorang yeoja cantik berbalut seragam dokter dari ruang perawatan Ryeowook. Tampak guratan kesedihan dimata dokter itu.

"Teuki-ya?" panggil Kangin, pandangannya sarat akan pertanyaan mengenai keadaan istrinya. Dokter itu menggeleng pelan, kemudian menyentuh pundak Kangin lembut, memberi kekuatan.

"Masuklah, mungkin ini akan menjadi saat saat terakhirnya. Dampingi dia Kangin-ah…" ucap Teuki lembut.

Kangin membimbing Sungmin kekamar Ryeowook. Tangis gadis itu kembali pecah saat melihat tubuh eommanya terbaring lemah diranjang.

"Ssshhh… uljima chagie…" bujuk Ryeowook lemah

"hiks… eomma…." rengek Sungmin sambil memeluk Ryeowook. Ryeowok tersenyum manis menanggapi sikap anaknya. Ia mengelus kepala Sungmin perlahan mencurahkan semua kasih sayang dan cintanya yang mungkin sebentar lagi tidak dapat ia curahkan. Ya Ryeowook tahu benar akan penyakit yang dideritanya, kanker paru parunya sudah mencapai stadium akhir dan sudah tidak harapan lagi baginya.

"Uljima Minnie-ya.. eomma tidak suka melihatmu menangis…" ucap Ryeowook.

"Ne eomma…"

"Sekarang berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi nanti jangan pernah menangis dengan menggunakan mata indahmu ini ne.." pinta Ryeowook, jujur ia tidak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang jika ia masih melihat airmata dari gadis kecilnya itu.

"Ne eomma.. Minnie janji…" ucap Sungmin sambil menyeka airmatanya kemudian tersenyum manis kearah Ryeowook.

"Yaksok…" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Ne yaksok…" balas Sungmin sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Ryeowook.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan putri kecilnya, pandangan Ryeowook beralih pada Kangin, namja yang begitu dicintainya.

"Kangin oppa…" panggil Ryeowook pelan.

"Hmmm ne…" jawab Kangin sekedarnya, ia benar benar gundah, ia tahu benar bahwa sebentar lagi sosok manis yang menyapanyaa itu akan pergi untuk selamanya.

"Jaga Sungmin untukku oppa… mian karena tidak bisa menepati janji kita untuk membesarkannya bersama sama… mian…" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Shh… kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu wookie-ya…"

"Aniyo oppa… semua yang kukatakan benar, tolong jaga buah hati kita…

"Baiklah.. tanpa dimintapun aku akan menjaganya…"

"Gomawoyeo oppa… saranghae.. saranghaeyo yeongwonhi…." ucap Ryeowook dengan nada yang semakin pelan. Menyadari kondisi istrinya yang semakin memburuk, Kangin segera memencet tombol sos yang ada didekat ranjang Ryeowook. dan beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Teuki dengan beberapa perawatnya.

"Kangin-ah… tolong tinggalkan ruangan ini sebentar, aku ingin memeriksa wookie dulu…" ucap Teuki sopan.

"Andwaeyo appa… aku tidak mau meninggalkan eomma… turunkan aku appa…" ronta Sungmin saat Kangin menggendongnya keluar.

"Bertahanlah aku mohon, mereka membutuhkanmu wookie-ya…" ucap Teuki sambil memandangi Wookie, pasien sekaligus sahabat dekatnya ini.

"Mianhae eonni… aku sudah berjuang semampuku tetapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi… Hahhhhhhh" Nafas Ryeowook tercekat, mungkin ini memang saat saa terakhirnya.

"Wookie-ya..." panggil Teuki panik.

"Eoonnnii.. akku… titip..kan.. anak… dan ..su..ami..ku… pa…"

TIT

Grafik kardiograf yang semula bergelombang berubah menjadi lurus. Menandakan bahwa tidak ada lagi detak jantung dari seorang Kim Ryeowook. Teuki menyeka airmatanya, bukannya ia tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu, tetapi memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu lagi.

Dengan mata yang sembab, Teuki keluar dari ruangan pasien dan saat itu juga kaki Kangin melemas, ia tahu benar maksud dari sembabnya mata dokter muda itu.

"Mianhae… dia telah pergi…" ucap Teuki pelan.

"Huweeeeee…eommmaaa…" jerit Sungmin sambil berlari memasuki ruang rawat Ryeowook. Meskipun ia masih kecil ia sudah mengerti apa inti dari ucapan Teuki barusan.

"Minnie-ya.. tenanglah chagi… kau ingat janjimu pada eommamu tadi kan?" ucap Kangin sedikit menghibur putri kecilnya itu.

"Ta…tapi eomma appa… hiks…"

"Tenanglah… sekarang eomma sudah bahagia bersama tuhan, dan kau jangan takut chagi… suatu saat nanti kita pasti dipertemukan kembali…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne…"

Teuki memandangi Kangin dan Sungmin dari jauh.

_Aku akan menjaga mereka Wookie-ya… aku janji_

…

6 tahun kemudian.

Kangin menikahi Teuki, dan jelas saja mendapat penolakan dari Sungmin karena sejak dulu Sungmin sudah menganggap Teuki sebagai pembunuh eommanya. Terkesan tidak masuk akal memang, tetapi memang itulah kenyataannya karena yang Sungmin tahu Teukilah yang selama ini mengobati ibunya.

"Appa… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikahi wanita pembunuh itu…" teriak Sungmin.

PLAKKK

Untuk pertama kalinya Kangin menampar Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin memanas, tamparan appanya ini begitu menohoknya.

"Baiklah.. sekarang jelas, appa lebih memilihnya dari pada aku, appa tidak menyayangiku lagi.. sekarang aku jadi curiga jangan jangan appa terlibat dalam rencana pembunuhan eomma…" ucap Sungmin dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kim Sungmin!" bentak Kangin, ia sudah bersiap siap untuk melayangkan satu tamparan lagi, namun Teuki menginterupsinya.

"Kangin-ah… jangan.." sela Teuki.

"Cih… penjilat.." ucap Sungmin sambil berlalu.

Sejak itu hubungan Sungmin dan Kangin semakin merenggang dan Sungmin pun mulai berubah dari gadis manis menjadi gadis tomboy

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Sungmin mencium bingkai foto itu kemudian meletakkannya ditempat semula. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur menutup matanya yang memang sudah diserang rasa kantuk yang sangat hebat.

Saat Sungmin sudah tertidur sepenuhnya. Teuki mengendap endap masuk, melakukan ritual yang selama hampi 9 tahun ini ia lakukan, mengecup dahi Sungmin sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukannya saat Sungmin tertidur. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin dilakukannya kapanpun, walaupun dalam kenyataannya itu tidak mungkin.

_Selamat tidur Minnie-ya… Teuki eomma menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu._

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Pairing : KyuMin / genderswitch

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sungmin sedang menyeruput orange juicenya dikantin. Seperti biasa, ia hanya sendiri. Tidak ada satupun siswa ataupun siswi disekolah yang mau berteman dengannya. Alasannya simple, mereka tidak ingin berakhir dirumah sakit atau yang paling parah kuburan. Ya Sungmin memang terkenal sebagai siswi pembuat onar dan pemimpin dalam tawuran. Jadi bukan sesuatu yang aneh bukan kalau dia tidak memiliki teman?

"Sungmin itu cantik ya, namun kelakuannya tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya…" bisik salah seorang siswi yang juga sedang menikmati waktu istirahat dikantin. Meskipun bisikan itu sangat pelan, Sungmin masih bisa mendengarnya, Sungmin memandangi sekilas siswi yang tadi membicarakannya.

_Kurang kerjaan apa tidak bisa sekali saja tidak membicarakanku.._

Karena merasa tidak nyaman, Sungmin akhirnya meninggalkan kantin dan pergi kesuatu tempat dimana ia bisa menjadi Sungmin yang dulu, Sungmin yang manis dan dicintai.

…

Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya diarea pemakaman. Ditempat inilah ia akan berubah menjadi Sungmin yang dulu. Karena ia sama sekali tidak dapat menampakkan raut kebencian dan dendamnya disini, ditempat dimana ibunya beristirahat dengan tenang.

Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah Sungmin? Bukankah tadi masih jam istirahat? Tentu saja ia membolos, melakukan hal yang begitu dibenci oleh appanya. Ia tidak peduli jika nanti ia akan diceramahi habis habisan ataupun dihukum, Sungmin sudah cukup kebal dengan semuanya. Justru ia malah menantikan saat saat Kangin memarahinya, karena mungkin saja pada saat itu ia akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk keluar dari silsilah keluarga Kim.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat ibunya. Sosok yang begitu dikagumi dan dicintainya.

"Hi eomma apa kabar?" sapa Sungmin hangat sembari tersenyum manis. "Maaf karena lagi lagi kau harus melihatku dengan seragam ini. Aku membolos lagi eomma, kau tidak marahkan?" ucap Sungmin sendu. "Ne aku tahu eomma pasti marah, tetapi apa gunanya aku sekolah jika tidak ada lagi orang yang harus aku banggakan…"

TES

Air mata Sungmin kembali menetes, namun cepat cepat ia menyeka airmata tersebut, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan eommanya.

"Mianhae eomma… Minnie belum bisa menepati janji Minnie untuk tidak menangis.." ucap Sungmin setelahnya. "Eomma bogoshippeo…jeongmal bogoshippeoyo… hiks…" Sungmin terisak pelan dihadapan nisan Ryeowook. "Seharusnya eomma mengajak Minnie untuk pergi bersama, bukannya meninggalkan Minnie disini sendirian. Eomma tahu semenjak eomma pergi semuanya berubah dan tidak adalagi yang peduli pada Minnie…"

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya disamping nisan eommanya. Mengelus nisan tersebut sayang dan pada akhirnya memeluk nisan tersebut hingga ia tertidur.

…

Jingga mulai menyapa langit, menandakan bahwa senja telah tiba. Sungmin yang tengah tertidur pulas pun mulai menggeliat gelisah, sepertinya ia akan terbangun.

_Sudah sore…. _pikirnya. Sungmin segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya kemudian mencium nisan Ryeowook sebagai ucapan pamitnya.

"Eomma… Minnie pulang dulu ne…" ucap Sungmin setelahnya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ringan. Perasaan ini memang selalu muncul setiap kali ia kembali dari makam ibunya. Rasanya semua beban dan luka yang selama ini ditanggungnya terangkat dan yang tersisa hanyalah kebahagiaan. Namun Rasa bahagia itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Sungmin tahu benar rasa itu hanya sementara dan akan lenyap saat ia menapakkan kakinya dirumah appanya.

Dan benar dugaan Sungmin, kebahagiaan itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Saat ini ia tengah melihat Kangin dan Teuki sedang bercengkrama mesra diruang keluarga. Sungmin merasakan dejavu. Karena dulu ia juga pernah melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan ini, hanya saja eommanyalah yang ada disana, bukan Teuki.

"Minnie kau sudah pulang?" tanya Teuki lembut.

"Hmmm ne.. kenapa? Kau kecewa karena aku masih menapakkan kakiku disini?" balas Sungmin ketus sembari menghentak hentakkan kakinya saat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Teuki memandangai punggung Sungmin nanar. Ia bingung tentang apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk mencairkan hati Sungmin. Jujur ia sangat ingin memeluk Sungmin mendengar bibir plump itu memanggilnya eomma. Namun Teuki kembali sadar, bahwa tidak semua yang ia harapkan menjadi kenyataan.

Melihat Teuki yang tertunduk sedih, Kangin datang menghampirinya. Memeluk istrinya, memberikan kekuatan. Kangin tahu benar apa yang dirasakan oleh Teuki karena Sungmin juga memperlakukannya dengan cara yang sama. Ia begitu kehilangan sosok gadis kecil yang begitu manis dan ceria yang sering menghiburnya saat ia letih setelah pulang dari tempat kerja dulu.

_Minnie-ya… appa merindukanmu.. appa merindukanmu my little angel…_

.::oOo::.

Keluarga Kim dan Keluarga Choi tengah berkumpul disebuah ruangan VVIP disebuah pesiar mewah. Ya kedua keluarga kaya ini memang sedang melakukan perjalanan liburan bersama. Mereka sedang membahas rencana pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Pernikahan yang memang sejak jauh hari sudah direncanakan bahkan sebelum keduanya lahir.

"Kau setuju kan Minnie?" tanya Kangin.

"Bukankah aku tidak bisa menolak atau membantahmu Tuan Kim…" ucap Sungmin sarkastik. "Sudahlah aku capek mau istirahat, Minnie permisi dulu ahjumma… ahjussi…" pamit Sungmin sopan.

**Eomma, aku ingin bicara dengannya sebentar, bolehkah? **tanya Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat pada Heechul.

"Ne… Kyu, pergilah…" ucap Heechul. Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sopan dihadapan orangtua dan calon mertuanya pertanda ia ingin undur diri.

…

Sungmin sedang beridiri dianjungan kapal. Menikmati semilir angin laut yang menerpa wajahnya. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik sekarang, jujur ia sangat sebal pada appanya yang suka seenaknya sendiri dan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun sedang memandangnya dari belakang. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menghampiri Sungmin, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat betapa dinginnya nada bicara Sungmin tadi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin saat dirinya menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar kemudian berjalan kearah Sungmin hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdiri sejajar.

**Hanya mencari udara segar sama sepertimu… **tulis Kyuhyun pada notesnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Hmm… apakah kau setuju?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

**Maksudmu? **tulis Kyuhyun lagi, jujur ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Pernikahan kita? Kau setuju?"

**Apakah aku bisa menolaknya? **tulis Kyuhyun, ia hanya mengulang perkataan Sungmin pada Kangin.

"Tidak kreatif.. kenapa menggunakan jawaban yang sama?" ucap Sungmin sedikit sebal. Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus saat mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang penuh dengan nada sebal.

**Apakah ada jawaban lain heumm… Aku juga bingung apakah aku setuju atau tidak.**

"Arasseo… kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Chullie ahjumma, mempermainkanku dengan kata kata…" ucap Sungmin sambil memandang lurus kearah Kyuhyun. Merasa dipandangi oleh sosok yang begitu dikaguminya Kyuhyun merasa aneh sendiri. Tubuhnya bereaksi terlalu berlebihan hingga menyebabkan semburat merah dipipinya. "Sungmin…" ucap Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun. "Aneh sekali rasanya, kita akan menikah tetapi tidak saling mengenal…" tambah Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, menjabatnya meresapi hangatnya telapak tangan putih dan halus tersebut. **Kyuhyun… **ucapnya dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat yang tentunya tidak diketahui oleh Sungmin.

"Mian aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…" ucap Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham lalu kembali menuliskan namanya disebuah notes.

**Kyuhyun…**

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyuhyun sshi…" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

DEG

Kyuhyun membeku saat itu juga. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang begitu ia sukai.

_Aku akan membuatmu terus tersenyum seperti itu Sungmin-ah…_

**Aku juga… **tulis Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum hangat kearah Sungmin.

.::oOo::.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah mulai akrab. Sekarang keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, walaupun hanya sekedar menikmati ice cream ditaman dan berbicara lewat tulisan tetapi keduanya tampak bahagia.

Sekarang Kyuhyun mulai sedikit tahu sifat asli Sungmin yang mungkin selama ini jarang ia tampakkan. Tidak adalagi Sungmin yang dingin dimatanya yang ada hanyalah Sungmin yang manja, cerewet, dan bahkan ceroboh. Mungkin agak sedikit aneh karena Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui sifat asli Sungmin ini. Mengingat betapa tertutupnya Sungmin terhadap orang lain. Sungmin pun juga demikian, ia bingung terhadap dirinya yang tidak kuasa untuk menolak kehadiran Kyuhyun didalam kehidupannya.

"Awww… sakit Kyu…" ringis Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menyentuh tangannya yang sedikit lebam.

**Berkelahi lagi?** tulis Kyuhyun.

"Hmm ne…" jawab Sungmin santai.

**Tidak bisakah kau tidak berkelahi Min? ** tulis Kyuhyun kemudian memandangi Sungmin setelahnya.

"Hmmm… entahlah Kyu, aku belum menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk tidak melakukannya.." jawab Sungmin.

**Apakah merubah sikap menjadi baik membutuhkan alasan? **

"Tentu saja, karena setiap perbuatan pasti ada alasannya.." ucap Sungmin lirih. "Hmmm Kyu… maukah kau menemaniku kesuatu tempat? Tiba tiba aku ingin kesana.." ajak Sungmin dengan nada sedikit ceria.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan pelan kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggandengnya. Namun, Sungmin segera menghentikam gerak langkah Kyuhyun dengan cara menahan tangannya dan terus berdiri tegap tanpa berpindah.

"Memangnya kau tahu aku ingin kemana?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit mengelus tengkuknya canggung, _benar juga aku kan tidak tahu Ming ingin kemana? Kyuhyun pabbo… _rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Ayo….!" ajak Sungmin, kali ini dialah yang menggandeng Kyuhyun, membawa Kyuhyun melangkah bersamanya kesuatu tempat.

_Hangat, genggaman tangannya begitu hangat. Sama seperti senyumannya…_

…

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat menegtahui bahwa tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Sungmin adalah pemakaman. Ia bingung kenapa Sungmin mengajaknya ketempat ini? Apakah ada yang special disini?

"Kajja Kyu…" ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah makam yang bertuliskan '**KIM RYEOWOOK'**

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat, dan mau tidak mau Kyuhyun juga mengikutinya meskipun ia tidak tahu kepada siapa ia sedang menunnduukan tubuhnya.

"Annyeong eomma… apakah kau baik baik saja?" ucap Sungmin.

DEG

_Eomma? Aku tidak mengerti bukankah eomma Minnie adalah Teuki ahjumma? Lalu ini?_

"Oh ya eomma… hari ini Minnie datang bersama Kyuhyun, anak dari Chullie ahjumma…" ucap Sungmin.

**Sungmin-ah… bisakah kau jelaskan semua ini, jujur aku bingung… **tulis Kyuhyun pada sehelai kertas dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum simpul saat membaca tulisan Kyuhyun. Ia cukup mengerti tentang kebingungan Kyuhyun.

"Dia eommaku Kyu… eomma kandungku…" ucap Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun membeku saat itu juga, merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Ternyata masih banyak sisi lain dari Sungmin yang belum dia ketahui.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya disamping nisan tersebut, mengelusnya perlahan dalam diam. Menumpahkan segala kerinduannya terhadap sosok yang ada pada nisan itu. Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya dipundak Sungmin seolah memberi kekuatan. Meskipun Sungmin tidak menangis, tetapi ia tahu jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia sedang menangis. dan jujur saja hal ini sangat memberatkan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa dirinya gagal, karena ternyata Sungmin tidak memeprcayainya sama sekali meskipun hanya sekedar teman.

"Kajja Kyu… kita pulang, eomma Minnie pulang dulu ne.. annyeong eomma…" ucap Sungmin sambil mengecup nisan itu sekilas.

…

Semenjak pulang dari makam, raut wajah Sungmin menjadi lebih berseri seri dan jujur saja Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sangat sangat beruntung karena pemandangan yang seperti ini sangat jarang ia dapatkan.

**Kau bahagia Min?**

"Hmmm ne tentu saja, setelah bertemu eomma… moodku membaik…" jawab Sungmin riang sambil memakan ice creamnya setelahnya. Keduanya memang tengah berada ditoko ice cream sekarang.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil meskipun tidak bersuara. Menurutnya Sungmin begitu lucu dan imut. Mana ada anak SMA yang makan ice cream saja masih celemotan seperti Sungmin.

Srett..

Kyuhyun menyeka sisa ice cream yang ada disudut bibir Sungmin dengang tisu. dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu dan bertatapan.

DEG

Entah jantung siapa yang berdetak cepat sekarang. Kyuhyun? Sungmin? atau keduanya? Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu kecuali mereka.

_Ada sebuah debaran aneh pada diriku saat bertemu pandang dengannya. Pertanda apa ini Tuhan? Apakah aku mulai mencintai calon suamiku ini? Apakah secepat itu? _

**Mianhae Min… **tulis Kyuhyun setelahnya, entahlah ia juga bingung dengan dirinya yang begitu spontan untuk menyeka sisa ice cream yang ada disudut bibir Sungmin itu.

"Gwenchana Kyu…" jawab Sungmin cepat karena ia masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang masih terhipnotis akan mata Kyuhyun tadi.

.::oOo::.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berada disebuah butik yang menjual pakaian pengantin. Keduanya akan fitting baju untuk pernikahan mereka yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Ya minggu depan mereka akan menikah, waktu berlalu begitu cepat bukan?

Kyuhyun begitu terpana melihat Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari fitting room. Gadis itu tampak semakin sempurna dimatanya. Meskipun Sungmin hanya mengenakan gaun pengantin yang sederhana, tetapi tetap saja hal itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan Sungmin, dan detik itu juga Kyuhyun tersadar, apakah ia dan Sungmin layak untuk disandingkan bersama.

"Kyu…Kyu…Kyuhyunnie…" panggil Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya. "Kyu…"

Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa Sungmin sedang memanggilnya. **Waeyo Min?**

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Jelekkah? Kau tahu aku merasa aneh mengenakannya…"

**You look perfect with that dress…**

"Aku serius Kyu? Bukankah terlihat aneh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin kemudian tangannya merogoh sesuatu yang sejak tadi memang sudah ia persiapkan. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kearah cermin kemudian berdiri dibelakang Sungmin. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan.

"Eh?" Sungmin berjengit kaget saat Kyuhyun melingkarkan sebuah kalung perak dilehernya. "Kyu… ini maksudnya apa?"

**Itu hadiah dariku… kau suka?**

"Tapi ini berlebihan Kyu?"

**Anggap itu sebagai permohonanku agar kau tidak berkelahi lagi, bagaimana? **

"Tapi Kyu…"

**Bukankah sekarang kau sudah menemukan alasannya Min. Jadikan aku sebagai alasannya, bisakah? Aku mohon. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersakiti Min. Please…**

"Kyu…."

Kyuhyun menginterupsi perkataan Sungmin. Ia meletakkan jarinya dibibir Sungmin mengisyaratkan supaya gadis itu diam. Kyuhyun mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Bahkan sekarang hidung mereka sudah saling beradu.

"a... min… (saranghae Min)…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan bersusah payah.

DEG

Jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat, saranghae? Entahlah ada desiran aneh ditubuhnya saat mendengar kata tersebut dari mulut Kyuhyun. Apalagi ia mendengarnya secara langsung tanpa kertas.

Setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya, Kyuhyun berlutut dihadapan Sungmin. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisikan cincin. Ya Kyuhyun melamar Sungmin, meskipun terkesan tidak elit mengingat dimana mereka sekarang, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia ingin Sungmin mengetahui perasaannya. Ia ingin Sungmin tahu bahwa ia tulus mencintainya dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan perjodohan diantara mereka.

Sungmin juga berlutut sehingga posisi mereka sekarang sejajar. Ia meraih pundak Kyuhyun. Jujur ia begitu kaget, tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengira bahwa Kyuhyun mencintainya. Dan sekarang ia bingung harus bagaimana. Karena sesungguhnya ia tidak bagaimana persaannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… aku… belum bisa menjawabnya Kyu.. Aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi terimakasih karena kau telah mencintaku…" ucap Sungmin. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah sendu. Apakah ia ditolak? Tidak? Karena Sungmin tidak mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintai Kyuhyun. "Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakana padamu Kyu, aku harap kau mendengarnya dengan baik…" ucap Sungmin setelahnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penasaran.

"Mulai hari ini aku, Kim Sungmin. Berjanji pada Choi Kyuhyun, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berkelahi atau tawuran lagi. Hari ini Kim Sungmin sudah menemukan alasannya dan dia adalah Choi Kyuhyun…" ucap Sungmin tegas. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

_Mungkin memang belum saatnya cintaku terbalas, tetapi setidaknya aku telah berhasil menjadi orang yang cukup berguna baginya…Gomawoyeo Min, aku mencintaimu…_

**TBC**

**Special thanks to**

winda1004, Mousy, Rima Kyumin ELF, Cho SungHyun, Fujiwara Roronoa, Cho Hyun Jin, S.J. 1315, lovelyMin, rikha-chan, minnie-minnie-mine, Park HyunRa, MegaKyu, choi hyekyung, hanamichi, hanamichi, navilgirl, Minnie Trancy

**Mian reviewnya nggak dibalas, karena jujur aku nggak tahu mau balasnya gimana, gomawoyeo udah mau baca ff ini. oh ya thanks buat Park Hyunra yang udah ngingetin aku masalah marganya Ming.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Pairing : KyuMin / genderswitch

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Minnie… bisa appa bicara sebentar denganmu…" panggil Kangin pada Sungmin yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Sungmin melirik sebentar, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Bicara apa? Kalau membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, aku tidak bisa…" jawab Sungmin ketus. Kangin mendesah pelan ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sungmin begitu membencinya.

"Minnie-ya… appa mohon kembalilah menjadi Sungmin yang dulu…"

"Sungmin yang dulu? Maaf Tuan Kim, semuanya tidak akan pernah berputar mundur.." ucap Sungmin. Kangin terdiam, ia yakin benar bahwa sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Sungmin putrinya, tetapi tidak dengan sifatnya. "Baiklah Tuan Kim, kalau tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi saya permisi…" ucap Sungmin.

"Kau bertindak seolah olah hanya kaulah yang merasa sedih dan kehilangan Min, apa kau pernah tau bagaimana hancurnya aku saat mengetahui ia tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi? Kau tidak pernah tahu itukan? Kau selalu menganggapku egois tetapi apa pernah kau memandang jauh kedalam dirimu sendiri? Masalah Teuki… ia tidak pernah membunuh eommamu dan pernikahan kamipun adalah keinginan eommamu… karena ia tidak ingin putri kecilnya tumbuh dewasa tanpa seorang eomma…" ucap Kangin panjang lebar, ia benar benar sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sifat Sungmin, bahkan ia sudah menggunakan cara kasar tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun hati Sungmin melunak.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan appanya. _Apakah itu benar eomma? Semua ini adalah keinginanmu? Apakah appa tidak berbohong eomma?_

"BOHONG! APPA BOHONG! EOMMA TIDAK MUNGKIN SEPERTI ITU! IA MENCINTAIMU MANA MUNGKIN IA MAU BERBAGI DENGAN YANG LAIN!" teriak Sungmin.

"Appa tidak berbohong Minnie-ya… satu hal yang sepertinya tidak kau mengerti tentang cinta. Mungkin eommamu memang mencintaiku, tetapi dia bukanlah sosok egois yang mau memonopoliku hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, karena ia sadar bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan pergi. Dan satu hal lagi, ia mencintaiku tetapi rasa cintanya padaku tidak sebesar rasa cintanya padamu, oleh karena itu ia menyuruh kami untuk menikah karena ia tidak ingin putri kesayangannya tumbuh dilingkungan yang tidak lengkap tanpa adanya seorang eomma.."

"TAPI SEHARUSNYA APPA MENOLAKNYA, KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU EOMMA YANG LAIN!"

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga Min… semua itu adalah permintaan terakhir eommamu sebelum ia pergi dan aku tidak mungkin mengecewakannya karena aku begitu mencintainya…"

"BOHONG! APPA TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAI EOMMA, APPA HANYA MENCINTAI TEUKI !

"Appamu tidak pernah berbohong Min… dia mencintai eommamu lebih dari apa yang kau ketahui…" ucap Teuki yang sejak tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu. "Bahkan sampai sekarangpun, ia hanya mencintai eommamu… kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa ikut denganku, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu…" ucap Teuki sembari menarik tangan Sungmin menuju kamar dirinya dan Kangin.

"Kau lihat, ada dua buah ranjang disana, kau tentu mengerti maksudnya kan? Aku dan appamu tidak pernah berhubungan badan, dan kau tahu itu karena apa Min? Karena appamu tidak mencintaiku, ia hanya mencintai eommamu…" ucap Teuki sedih. Karena bagaimanapun ia mencintai Kangin meskipun perasaan itu tidak pernah berbalas. "Ini catatan kesehatan eommamu… eomma menderita kanker paru paru stadium akhir dan dia menolak untuk cemotraphy karena tidak ingin melihat putri kecilnya bersedih. dan disaat saat terakhirnya ia memintaku untuk menjagamu dan Kangin, melanjutkan tugasnya yang tidak bisa ia lanjutkan…" ucap Teuki lagi. Sungmin hanya diam, menunggu kata kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Teuki, orang yang selama ini sangat dibencinya. "Tapi ada satu hal Min, yang mungkin kau tidak pernah tahu, aku menyayangimu seperti putriku sendiri, kau tahu aku selalu mencuri mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium dan memelukmu saat kau tertidur, karena hanya pada saat itulah kau tidak memberontak untuk aku dekati. Bahkan aku sangat bahagia saat kau mengigau memanggil eomma… meskipun panggilan itu bukanlah untukku…"

"Cukup aku tidak mau dengar lagi… cukup… hiks… hentikan…hiks…" ucap Sungmin terisak. Ia benar benar tidak pernah tahu akan semua ini.

BRUKKK

"Minnie-ya…" teriak Teuki saat melihat Sungmin jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. "Kangin-ah…. cepat kemari… Minnie pingsan…" teriak Teuki panik. Mendengar teriakan Teuki, Kangin segera berlari menuju lantai atas, kearah kamarnya. Raut wajahnya pun tidak kalah panik dari Teuki, Kangin seperti orang kesetanan ia langsung menggendong Sungmin dan melarikannya kerumah sakit.

_Minnie-ya… jangan tinggalkan appa.. jebbal, kau adalah alasan kenapa aku masih bertahan hidup sampai saat ini, please appa mohon …._

"Kangin-ah… denyut nadinya menurun, lebih cepat lagi…" ucap Teuki yang saat ini sedang memangku Sungmin. "Minnie-ya… bertahanlah chagiya…" ucap Teuki dengan linangan airmata.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, mereka sudah sampai dirumah sakit, mungkin terkesan sedikit aneh, bukankah Teuki juga seorang dokter? Lalu kenapa harus sebegitu paniknya? Jawabannya simple, disaat orang yang begitu kau cintai atau sayangi menderita atau kesakitan, kau akan bekerja diluar akal sehatmu.

Kangin menggendong Sungmin dan segera mengantarkannya keruang UGD. Namun sayang ia tidak diperkenankan untuk masuk keruangan tersebut. Dengan hati gundah Kangin dan Teuki menunggu didepan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku appa yang gagal Teuki-ya… menjaga putriku satu-satunya saja aku tidak bisa…" ucap Kangin sendu, ia benar benar sedih bahkan ia sudah menangis meneteskan airmatanya, sesuatu hal yang begitu pantang untuk dilakukannya.

"Aniya… kau appa yang hebat dan percayalah Sungmin akan baik baik saja, karena ia mewarisi sifat kalian, sifatmu dan Ryeowook yang begitu tegar dan kuat…" ucap Teuki sedikit menenangkan Kangin.

"Dia juga mewarisi sifatmu Teuki-ya… karena dia juga anakmu…" ucap Kangin sambil menarik Teuki kedalam pelukannya. "Sungmin anak kita Teuki-ya… dia gadis yang beruntung karena memiliki 2 eomma seperti Wookie dan dirimu…"

"Hmmm.." ucap Teuki sedikit tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat Kangin.

CKLEKK

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, mengetahui hal itu Kangin dan Teuki langsung melepas pelukan mereka dan segera menghampiri dokter Jung, dokter yang menangani Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaan putri saya dok? Dia baik baik sajakan? Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya kan?" tanya Kangin panik.

"Agashi tenanglah, putri anda baik baik saja, ia hanya shock karena mendengar atau melihat sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan jalan pikirannya…Tapi untuk malam ini, putri anda harus dirawat disini, kami tim dokter masih mau melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan dulu.." terang dokter Jung.

"Baiklah dokter, terimakasih. Apakah sekarang kami boleh menjenguknya?"

"Tentu saja, tetapi kami akan memindahkannya keruang perawatan terlebih dahulu.."

"Baiklah…"

…

Sementara itu ditempat lain, Kyuhyun sedang uring uringan sendiri dikamarnya. Sejak tadi pikiran dan hatinya hanya tertuju pada Sungmin. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil jacket dan kunci mobilnya, ia tidak mau berlama lama dirumah dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang seperti ini. Ia ingin bertemu Sungmin saat ini juga. Namun saat dirinya menuruni tangga, ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan eommanya dengan seseorang. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak tertarik, tetapi saat ia mendengar nama Sungmin ia jadi mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri eommanya.

**Waeyo eomma? Apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin? **tanya Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

"Minnie masuk rumah sakit Kyu…" jawab Heechul. Kyuhyun berubah panik, ia benar benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin sekarang.

**Aku ingin menjenguknya eomma…**

"Ne… ayo kita berangkat, eomma juga mau kesana…"

…

Kangin memandang sendu kearah Sungmin. Ia benar benar tidak tahan melihat anaknya itu terbaring lemah dengan selang infuse ditangannya. Kangin merasa ini semua salahnya, andai saja ia tidak mengatakan semuanya, andai saja ia tidak memberi tahu Sungmin kebenarannya. Sungmin pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Ia lebih memilih mendapat perlakuan jutek dari Sungmin daripada ia harus melihat Sungmin yang tidak berdaya seperti ini.

"Cantik seperti malaikat…" ucap Teuki.

"Hmmm ne… dia masih seperti dulu, dia masih Minnie malaikat kecilku, aku tahu itu.." ucap Kangin sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin sayang.

"Engghh…" Sungmin bergerak gelisah, sepertinya ia akan sadar sebentar lagi. Melihat pergerakan Sungmin, Teuki refleks mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut lalu menggenggam jemari Sungmin erat. "Eomma…" igau Sungmin saat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ditelapak tangannya. Teuki tersentak, kata itu sudah teramat sering ia dengar dari bibir Sungmin, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun teruntuk padanya. "Eomma… mianhae… eomma…" igau Sungmin sambil terus menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

"Sssshh… tenanglah Minnie…" bujuk Teuki. "Kangin-ah… tolong panggilkan dokter…" pinta Teuki.

"Hmm baiklah…"

Sesaat setelah kepergiaan Kangin, Sungmin mulai tenang, tetapi ada yang aneh, ia membalas genggaman Teuki yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya. Teuki tersenyum simpul, baru pertama kalinya jemari putih yang halus itu menggeggam tangannya karena biasanya hanya dialah yang menggenggam jemari itu tanpa adanya balasan.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya, mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya pelan untuk membiasakan matanya terhadap cahaya. Mengetahui Sungmin yang sudah sadar, Teuki tersenyum lega dan cepat cepat menarik tangannya yang sedang berada didalam genggaman Sungmin. Ia takut kalau Sungmin kembali drop karena dirinya. Namun, saat Teuki melepas genggamannya Sungmin menahan tangan tersebut bahkan menggenggamnya erat.

"Teuki eomma…mianhae…" ucap Sungmin pelan, Teuki membatu seketika, ia tidak salah dengarkan kan? Sungmin memanggilnya eomma, ini bukan halusinasikan? "Kau tidak mau memaafkanku eomma? Ah..ne aku tahu, kesalahanku begitu banyak jadi wajar saja kalau kau tidak memaafkanku…" ucap Sungmin lirih.

Teuki berbalik menatap Sungmin sendu. "Apa perlu aku jawab Minnie-ya? Kau ingin tahu jawabanku atas ucapan maafmu?" tanya Teuki sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Hmmm…"

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu Minnie, karena kau putri kesayanganku…" ucap Teuki setelahnya.

"Gomawoyeo eomma…" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Teuki yang berada disampingnya.

Kangin yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan antara Teuki dan Sungmin menangis bahagia. Ia benar, putri kecilnya itu tidak pernah berubah, Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin yang dulu, malaikat kecilnya.

"Appa…" panggil Sungmin pada Kangin yang baru saja menampakkan wajahnya. Sungmin berusaha untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melepas infusenya secara paksa. Entahlah ia tidak sabar untuk memeluk Kangin.

"Minnie-ya…." teriak Teuki histeris saat melihat darah dari pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

GREPPP

Sungmin memeluk Kangin erat, sangat erat. Sekarang ia sadar, appanya tidak pernah melupakannya, appanya selalu mencintai dan menyayanginya. Cukup lama Kangin dan Sungmin dalam posisi seperti itu, keduanya sama sama tidak mau beranjak dari posisi mereka masing masing.

"Bogoshippeoyeo Min…" ucap Kangin sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin.

"Nado appa…" ucap Sungmin yang sekarang tengah membenamkan wajahnya didada Kangin.

"Sekarang kembali ketempat tidurmu ne… lihat tanganmu sampai berdarah begini, dasar anak nakal…" ucap Kangin setengah mengomel pada Sungmin.

"Appa cerewet… eomma…" Sungmin merengek manja kearah Teuki, membuat yeoja tersebut tersenyum begitu manis.

"Appamu benar Minnie-ya… sebaiknya sekarang kembali ketempat tidur, kau masih sakit…" ucap Teuki lembut.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan… sekarang kembali ketempat tidurmu ne princess…" ucap Kangin sambil menarik Sungmin lembut, namun ditahan oleh Sungmin. " Wae?"

"Gendong…" ucap Sungmin sedikit manja kearah Kangin.

"Baiklah tuan putri…"

HUP

Kangin menggendong Sungmin didepan.

"Appa… kau tidak berubah, masih tetap hangat…" ucap Sungmin yang kini tengah dogendong oleh Kangin.

"Ne… dan kau juga tidak pernah berubah, masih tetap manja…" ucap Kangin dengan nada menggoda.

"Apppa…." rajuk Sungmin sebal.

"Sudah sekarang beristirahatlah…" ucap Kangin sambil membaringkan Sungmin diranjang pasien.

"Appa… terimakasih untuk semuanya, kau memang appa terbaik, memberiku dua orang eomma yang begitu sempurna…" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kangin dan Teuki. "Eomma… terimakasih telah menyayangiku meskipun aku selalu menyakitimu. Kau eomma yang baik, aku meyayangimu… aku menyayangi kalian.." ucap Sungmin.

"Nado Min…" ucap Teuki dan Kangin bersamaan sambil memeluk Sungmin.

Ruang rawat bercat putih itu menjadi saksi bersatunya keluarga Kim. Menjadi saksi dari luluhnya hati Sungmin yang dahulunya membatu. dan mungkin diruangan putih inilah semuua kebahagiaan mereka berawal.

…

Heechul dan Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tergesa gesa di loby rumah sakit. Ya keduanya sedang mencari ruang rawat Sungmin. Tampak guratan kekahawatiran diwajah Kyuhyun. Ia benar benar khawatir bagaimana mungkin Sungmin jatuh sakit padahal baru saja kemarin siang mereka fitting baju untuk pernikahan.

"Kangin-ah…" panggil Heechul pada Kangin.

"Chullie-ya… Kyuhyun-ah.. kalian ingin melihat Sungmin, dia ada didalam…" ucap Kangin.

"Dia baik baik sajakan?" tanya Chullie

"Ne… masuklah, pasti dia sangat senang bertemu denganmu…" ucap Kangin sambil membuka pintu ruang rawat Sungmin. "Minnie-ya… ada yang datang menjengukmu…" ucap Kangin.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ahjumma Minnie-ya…" ucap Heechul sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Sungmin. "Kau sudah baikan?"

"Ne… appa dan eomma menjagaku dengan baik…" ucap Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Teuki.

"Sepertinya kau berhutang sesuatu padaku Kim Yongwoon…" ucap Heechul sambil menatap Kangin garang.

"Kyu… kau juga datang?" tanya Sungmin. dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… kau jaga Sungmin ne.. eomma mau menanyakan sesuatu pada kedua orangtua ini…" ucap Heechul sambil melirik Teuki dan Kangin. Kyuhyun mengannguk paham terhadap perintah eommanya.

Sesaat setelah itu, Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang kini tengah berbaring. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Sungmin. Kemudian mengamit jemari Sungmin yang tidak diinfuse.

"Sudahlah jangan memandangiku seperti itu, aku baik baik saja Kyu…" ucap Sungmin seolah mengerti maksud dari tatapan Kyuhyun.

**Kau baik baik saja? Kenapa tiba tiba sakit? **tulis Kyuhyun pada notesnya kemudian menunjukkannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin membacanya sekilas kemudian tersenyum. Sungmin melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun kemudian menggerakkan tangannya.

**Aku baik baik saja, tidak usah khawatir. **jawab Sungmin dengan isyarat tangan. Kyuhyun memebelalakkan matanya kaget, seingatnya Sungmin tidak bisa bahasa isyarat lalu yang tadi.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu Kyu… aku memang sudah mempelajarinya, aku kasihan melihatmu yang harus terus menulis, kalau begini kan lebih praktis…" ucap Sungmin setelahnya sambil tersenyum manis.

**Kenapa tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku? **tanya Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan isyarat tangan.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan…" ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan meskipun tidak bersuara. Ia merasa tersanjung dengan perlakuan Sungmin terhadapnya. Lihatlah bahkan yeoja itu bersedia belajar bahasa isyarat karena dirinya. dan apakah ia sudah boleh berharap lebih sekarang? "Kenapa melamun?" tanya Sungmin.

**Aniya Min… hanya berfikir sejenak mengenai kita**

"Mianhae… mengenai ucapanmu waktu itu… aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya, mianhae…" ucap Sungmin lirih.

**Gwenchana Min… aku mengerti**

"Hmm Kyu… aku menyukai suaramu…" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun.

**Bagaimana mungkin? Aku mengucapkannya dengan begitu buruk…**

"Aniya.. suaramu sangat indah Kyuhyunnie.. aku ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi… apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya?"

**Aku sudah mencoba berbagai pengobatan Min.. Tetapi hasilnya nihil **… jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang berubah sendu.

"Aaah mianhae Kyu.. aku jadi membuatmu sedih. Tetapi percayalah kau pasti bisa sembuh… dan aku akan menemanimu sampai saat itu tiba…" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus kepala Sungmin sayang.

_Gomawo Min… aku mencintaimu_

.::oOo::.

Seminggu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Sungmin akhirnya kembali bersekolah. Tetapi kali ini ia berubah menjadi sosok Sungmin yang baru, ah tidak ini adalah sosok asli Kim Sungmin, hangat dan ceria. Perubahan sikap Sungmin mampu menggemparkan seisi sekolah. Tidak biasanya yeoja yang terkenal dingin dan galak itu tersenyum manis dan ramah pada setiap siswa yang dijumpainya. Tetapi senyum ceria Sungmin segera hilang saat melihat 3 orang namja yang begitu dikenalnya. Ya kebetulan sekali ia memang sedang ada urusan dengan ketiga orang ini.

"Siwon-ah… Yunho-ya… Changmin-ah… mianhae, aku tidak bisa bersama kalian lagi. Aku sudah menemukan alasan untuk hidup lebih baik…" ucap Sungmin pada ketiga sahabatnya yang dikenal sebagai flower boy sekaligus pembuat onar disekolahnya.

"Tapi Min… kau tidak bisa meninggalkan kami begitu saja…" ucap Siwon tidak terima.

"Mianhae Won… aku tidak mau mengecewakan orangtuaku lagi…" ucap Sungmin. "Annyeong yeorobun…" ucap Sungmin kemudian berlalu.

Siwon memandangi punggung Sungmin, kemudian menyeringai setelahnya

_Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja Minnie-ya… Setelah kau menolak cintaku kau juga ingin meninggalkanku, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku_

**TBC**

**Special Thanks to**

**chagyumin, MegaKyu, OnewAyam, Cho Miku, LovelyMin, S.J. 1315, Secret BlackHeart, Evilkyu Vee, Lolipop Secret, Rima KyuMin ELF**

16


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Pairing : KyuMin / genderswitch

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CHAPTER 4**

**From : Kyu**

_Minnie hari ini aku akan menjemputmu kesekolah, jadi jangan pulang duluan ne.. Tunggu aku…_

Sungmin tersenyum simpul saat membaca isi dari pesan yang dikirim Kyuhyun untuknya. Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah menduduki posisi yang begitu penting dihati dan pikirannya. Kyuhyun, namja yang jauh dari kata sempurna yang mampu merubah jalan pemikiran Sungmin menjadi lebih dewasa. Seseorang yang tidak mampu berbicara tetapi cukup mampu untuk melunakkan hati Sungmin yang selama ini nyaris membatu.

Sungmin mendial nomer Kyuhyun pada ponselnya. Memberi balasan atas apa yang baru dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu…" ucap Sungmin lembut pada Kyuhyun kemudian menutup telephonenya. Ya hanya satu kalimat saja tetapi itu sangat berarti, terutama bagi Kyuhyun. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin sekali menyampaikan maksudnya dengan suaranya sendiri, tetapi mengingat keterbatasan yang ada pada dirinya itu tidaklah mungkin. Ia masih ingat benar bagaimana kerasnya ia berlatih untuk mengucapkan kata _saranghae _ dulu dan tentu saja hal itu tidaklah mudah baginya.

…

_Sebenarnya siapa dia, dia yang mampu merubah jalan pikiran dan hatimu Min. Sebegitu hebatkah dirinya sehingga mampu meluluhkanmu? _

Siwon benar benar bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin. Sungmin saat ini benar benar berbeda dengan Sungmin-nya yang dulu. Ya Sungmin-nya, dia memang mengklaim yeoja manis itu sebagai miliknya meskipun yeoja itu sudah menolaknya berulang kali.

"Won… kau mengenal namja yang sering menjemput Minnie itu tidak?" tanya Changmin pada Siwon yang kini sedang berada diparkiran sekolah sambil menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun. Siwon memandang kearah namja yang ditunjuk oleh Changmin dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati siapa namja itu, Kyuhyun, Choi Kyuhyun, hyungnya. Mungkin sedikit aneh memang tetapi itulah kenyataannya, tidakkah kalian merasa aneh kenapa Siwon memiliki nama yang sama dengan ayah Kyuhyun?

**FLASHBACK**

"Kim Kibum ! Mulai saat ini kau bukan istriku lagi… cepat angkat kaki dari rumahku dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku !" bentak Siwon sambil melempar tas dan barang barang milik Kibum kehalaman rumah.

"Ta… tapi.. Siwon-ah… kau tidak bisa mengusirku seperti ini, ak…aku.. sedang mengandung anakmu Won… buah cinta kita…" ucap Kibum terbata bata menahan isakannya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa mengusirmu, setelah hal buruk yang kau lakukan pada istri dan anakku. Mulai sekarang kau bukan istriku lagi, cepat angkat kaki dari sini !" bentak Siwon.

"Baiklah.. jika itu maumu. Tapi ingat Choi Siwon, aku pasti membalas perbuatan bejatmu ini nanti.. Camkan itu !" ucap Kibum sambil menyeret kopernya menuju gerbang.

Ya mungkin memang kesalahannyalah yang membuatnya terusir dari rumah itu. Karena dulu ia dengan sengaja pernah mendorong Heechul ditangga rumah sehingga mengakibatkan pendarahan hebat dan kecacatan pada sang bayi yang sedang dikandung oleh Heechul (read : Kyuhyun). Namun ia benar benar menyesal karena telah melakukan itu, mengingat betapa baiknya Heechul pada dirinya, Heechul sama sekali tidak menyalahkannya atas perbuatan hinanya tersebut. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya Siwon tahu apa yang sebenarnya menjadi penyebab kebisuan pada Kyuhyun, anaknya bersama Heechul yang tidak lain adalah karena perlakukan istri keduanya sendiri dan terjadilah hal yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh Kibum, perceraian.

6 bulan berselang setelah pengusiran Kibum dari rumah keluarga Choi, akhirnya Kibum melahirkan seorang namja yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan. Namun ia sedikit tidak suka dengan wajah anaknya yang terbilang tampan itu, karena anaknya mewarisi raut wajah appanya. Tetapi layaknya seorang ibu kandung, sebenci apapun ia terhadap anaknya Kibum tidak penah benar benar membencinya, mengingat hanya anaknya itulah yang menjadi penghubung antara dirinya dan keluarga Choi.

"Anak eomma yang tampan, eomma menamakanmu. Kim Siwon, kau adalah satu satunya harapan eomma untuk membalaskan sakit hati ini. Eomma harap kau bisa membantu eomma ne…" ucap Kibum halus pada bayi mungilnya.

Sejak saat itu, Kibum mulai mendoktrin Siwon, ia selalu menjelek jelekkan keluarga Choi. Membangun tembok kebencian yang begitu kokoh dipikiran dan hati Siwon. dan tepat diulang tahunnya yang ke 15, Siwon sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada keluarga Choi yang menurutnya telah menelantarkan dirinya dan eommanya.

**FLASHBACK END**

_Jadi dia yang merubahmu Min, namja bisu tidak berguna itu? Cih… kalian seperti langit dan bumi, dia cacat dan kau sempurna, kau lebih baik bersamaku Min. Aku jauh lebih sempurna dari namja itu. _

Siwon berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan reaksi yang diberikan Kyuhyun tidak jauh beda dengan reaksi Siwon saat melihatnya tadi. Kyuhyun benar benar kaget, saat ini telah berdiri dihadapannya sosok dongsaeng yang begitu ia rindukan. Kyuhyun begitu bahagia, biasanya Siwon selalu menghindari dirinya tetapi kali ini Siwonlah yang datang menghampirinya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, berusaha meraih wajah Siwon. Namun tentu saja tangan itu segera ditepis oleh Siwon, ia tidak akan membiarkan wajahnya disentuh oleh salah satu penyebab penderitaan dia dan eommanya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku Choi Kyuhyun…" ucap Siwon ketus. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis, baru saja ia berharap lebih namun lagi lagi harapan itu pupus, Siwon, dongsaengnya belum bisa menerimanya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Minnie memiliki selera rendah sepertimu, aku kira namja seperti apa yang telah membuat Minnie menolakku, ternyata hanya kau… namja cacat tidak berguna…" ucap Siwon pedas sedangkan Kyuhyun ia hanya menunduk membiarkan Siwon memaki dan menghina dirinya.

"Won…won..ni…" ucap Kyuhyun terbata bata ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bersuara, ia benar benar tidak sanggup jika terus dibenci oleh satu satunya saudara yang ia miliki.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, menjijikkan…" ucap Siwon ketus kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

_Dia benar benar membenciku, adikku membenciku…_

Dari kejauhan tampak Sungmin sedang berjalan riang, tidak henti hentinya ia tersenyum manis membuat semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya berdecak kagum. Namun senyumannya itu terhenti saat dilihatnya hal yang membuatnya menjadi begitu bahagia tengah tertunduk sedih.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin lembut sambil menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk berusaha membuang jauh raut wajah sedih dari wajahnya kemudia tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Jangan tersenyum jika tidak ingin tersenyum Kyu…kau terlihat begitu mengenaskan…" ucap Sungmin. Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya membentuk kata **mianhae**. "Kali ini biar aku yang nyetir…" ucap Sungmin cepat sambil meraih kunci mobil yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun, lalu menarik Kyuhyun kearah sisi kiri mobil dan mendudukkannya didalamnya.

Selama diperjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya diam. Meskipun Kyuhyun bisu, ia selalu memiliki sesuatu yang akan dibaginya dengan Sungmin. Namun kali ini ia begitu kosong dan hampa. dan jujur hal ini membuat Sungmin khawatir. Sesaat sebelum memasuki gerbang kawasan perumahannya, Sungmin memutar stir kemudinya kesuatu tempat. Ia tidak tenang jika melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

Kurang lebih 10 menit Sungmin sampai disebuat tempat yang menurutnya cukup nyaman baginya dan Kyuhyun untuk bicara. Di sebuah taman pinggir pantai yang cukup asri dan indah. Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun berjalan bersamanya menuju bukit batu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Kyu… jika ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, jangan seperti ini, jangan hanya diam Kyu…" ucap Sungmin dengan nada sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin, ia tidak menyangka jika hari ini ia telah menyakiti dua orang yang begitu dicintainya. Pertama ia menyakiti Siwon dan sekarang ia membuat Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Sungmin, menyeka airmata yang mengalir dipipi Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

**Aku baik baik saja Min… **ucap Kyuhyun dengan gerak jemarinya setelahnya.

"Jangan berbohong Kyu… aku tidak pernah melihatmu sekosong ini sebelumnya…" ucap Sungmin. Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memandang kosong kearah laut. "Kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya Sungmin yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun menoleh lagi kearahnya.

**Perlukah aku menjawabya Min?**

"Tentu saja, karena sesungguhnya aku mulai ragu akan hal itu Kyu… kalau kau mencintaiku seharusnya kau mempercayaiku, ingat Kyu sebulan lagi kita akan menikah, kita akan menjadi sepasang suami istri… kau tentu tahukan apa maksud dari semua itu?"

**Semuanya tidak akan berarti jika kau tidak mencintaiku.**

"Aku hanya belum mencintaimu Kyu… kita sudah membahas hal ini sebelumnya dan aku sedang belajar Kyu.. belajar mencintaimu… tetapi entahlah itu berguna atau tidak, mengingat kau tidak percaya padaku…" ucap Sungmin sedih.

DEG

Kyuhyun merasa tertohok dengan pernyataan Sungmin.

"Kau selalu bersedia menjadi sandaranku disaat aku rapuh, tetapi tidak sekalipun kau menjadikan aku sandaranmu Kyu, apakah itu yang disebut cinta Kyu? Setahuku cinta tidak begitu, cinta itu saling melengkapi…"

Yup Sungmin benar, Kyuhyun memang selalu ada untuk Sungmin, menampilkan raut wajah ceria tanpa beban. Tetapi setiap manusia pasti memiliki masalah bukan? Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Kyuhyun pun memiliki masalah.

"Sepertinya kau harus memikirkan lagi perasaanmu terhadapku Kyu… apa kau yakin itu cinta? Aku tidak ingin jika pembelajaranku sia sia, aku tidak ingin mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak mempercayaiku…" ucap Sungmin getir, kemudian segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun belum sempat Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya, Kyuhyun menahannya untuk tetap tinggal.

GREBB

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin, mencari kehangatan yang hari ini direnggut secara paksa. Sungmin yang masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi berusaha menyesuaikan diri. Perlahan Sungmin mulai membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun. Cukup lama keduanya dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Kyu… jika kau tidak bisa membaginya denganku sekarang tidak apa-apa.. tapi jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku Kyu…" ucap Sungmin lembut sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun sayang. Sungmin merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar, sepertinya Kyuhyun menangis. "Ssshh… uljima Kyu…" ucap Sungmin sambil terus mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

**Aku mencintaimu Min.. jangan pernah ragukan itu.. **ucap Kyuhyun dengan bahasa isyarat sesaat setelah ia melepas pelukannya terhadap Sungmin.

"Aku tahu…" ucap Sungmin tegas. "Aku bisa merasakannya lewat detak jantungmu saat kau memelukku tadi Kyu…" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. "Kajja kita pulang…" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun kearah parkiran, ia sengaja tidak menyinggung hal yang sejak tadi berkecamuk dikepalanya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Kyuhyun dan tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

…

Kyuhyun merenung sejenak dibalkon kamarnya, ingatannya berputar pada kejadian kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini yaitu saat saat dimana ia bertemu dengan Siwon yang notabenenya adalah namdongsaeng tiri yang begitu ia sayangi.

_Seburuk itukah aku? Sehingga adikku menolakku, aku begitu menyayanginya tetapi mengapa ia begitu membenciku? Apakah mungkin karena aku yang tidak sempurna ini sehingga ia malu berdekatan dan mengakuiku sebagai hyungnya?_

Kyuhyun membuka laci pada meja kecil yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah album foto dari sana. Ia kembali membuka album tersebut, pada lembaran pertama tampak foto keluarga Choi, dengan kedua eomma yang dimiliki Kyuhyun dan pada lembaran kedua tampak sebuah artikel yang memampangkan wajah seorang namja yang memiliki wajah dan nama yang hampir bahakan nyaris sama dengan appanya, Kim Siwon. Adik kecil Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah mengakui dan menerimanya sebagai hyungnya.

_Ternyata waktu 15 tahun tidak bisa merubah hatimu Siwonnie… Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat agar kau memaafkan dan menerimaku sebagai hyungmu karena sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku._

Kyuhyun menutup kembali album tersebut dan meletakkannya pada tempatnya semula. Tidak ada senyum diwajahnya yang ada hanya guratan kesedihan dan kepedihan, Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini saat ia bertemu dengan adiknya, karena pertemuan itu selalu menimbulkan luka dihati Kyuhyun. Penolakan, cacian, hinaan, bahkan yang paling parah adalah diacuhkan dan tidak dianggap didapatinya dari Siwon.

"Kyuu… boleh eomma masuk?" tanya Heechul dari arah luar kamar Kyuhyun. Mendengar suara eommanya, Kyuhyun segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih ceria meskipun dipaksakan, karena ia tidak ingin membuat eommanya khawatir.

Cklekkk

Kyuhyun menarik handle pintu dan tampaklah sosok wanita cantik yang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan keibuan yang sarat akan kasih sayang.

"Eomma boleh masukkan Kyu?" tanya Heechul sekali lagi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Heechul mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang Kyuhyun, lalu menepuk sisi yang ada disebelahnya menyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk tepat disebelahnya itu. Kyuhyun melangkahkah kakinya kesisi ibunya.

"Kyu… apa kau ada masalah? Tadi Sungmin menelpon eomma dan katanya seharian ini kau hanya diam dan terlihat murung. Ada apa sebenarnya Kyu?" tanya Heechul sambil mengelus ngelus rambut Kyuhyun sayang.

**Gwenchana eomma..** jawab Kyuhyun yang tentunya bohong.

"Eomma tau kau tidak bisa berbohong Kyuhyunnie… jangan memendam masalahmu sendiri chagi, eomma takut kau sakit…" ucap Heechul bijak sambil menyandarkan kepala Kyuhyun dibahunya dan tangannya terus mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

**Siwonnie eomma… Aku bertemu Siwon disekolah Sungmin dan dia kembali menolakku… **Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, matanya kembali memanas dan siap mengeluarkan airmata kapan saja, namun tentu saja ia menyembunyikan hal tersebut dari eommanya, karena ia tidak ingin menyeret eommanya dalam kesedihan yang kini menerpanya.

"Suatu saat nanti dia pasti mengerti Kyu… percayalah suatu hari nanti ia akan menerimamu sebagai hyungnya, bersabarlah Kyuhyunnie.." ucap Heechul lembut kemudian menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Kyuhyun. "Kau percaya itukan? Sudah sekarang jangan sedih lagi ne…" ucap Heechul yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman manis dari Kyuhyun.

**Eomma… hari ini temani aku tidur ne.**

"Baiklah pangeran eomma… sudah mau menikah masih saja manja…" ucap Heechul sambil menoel hidung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan eommanya, ia memang selalu seperti ini saat sedang sedih, baginya pelukan hangat eommanya adalah obat yang paling mujarab untuk menyembuhkannya. "Sekarang tidurlah chagi… eomma akan disini hingga kau terlelap… jaljayeo Kyuhyunnie…" bisik Heechul pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berada dalam dekapannya.

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya saat dirasakannya Kyuhyun benar benar sudah terlelap. Ia memandangi Kyuhyun sendu, ia merasa menjadi ibu yang gagal karena menyebabkan anaknya kembali menangis karena hal yang sama, penolakan dari saudaranya sendiri. Heechul memang selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas diusirnya Kibum dari rumah meskipun hal itu bukanlah kesalahannya, ia hanya korban, korban dari keirian dan kedengkian istri muda suaminya. Tetapi sebagai wanita, Heechul bisa merasakan betapa sakit dan hancurnya Kibum saat ia diusir dari rumah terlebih lagi dalam keadaan hamil. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, suaminya begitu keras dan teguh pendiriannya sehingga ia pun tidak dapat melakukan apa apa untuk sekedar membujuk suaminya itu agar mau memaafkan Kibum dan memberikan kesempatan kedua.

Heechul merasakan airmata mulai mengalir dipipinya, dengan cepat ia menghapusnya takut jika Kyuhyun mendapatinya menangis.

"Kyunnie.. bersabarlah, eomma akan lakukan apapun agar Siwon mau menerimamu sebagai hyungnya.." bisik Heechul sebelum meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun, putra yang begitu ia sayangi dan ia banggakan.

.::oOo::.

Sungmin tengah mematut dirinya didepan cermin, memastikan bahwa tidak ada kesalahan apapun pada penampilannya. Sungmin begitu ingin tampil sempurna karena hari ini ia akan melakukan kencan pertamanya bersama Kyuhyun. Hmm entahlah, mungkin ia sudah merasakan adanya cinta pada namja itu. Mengingat betapa sakit dan sedihnya ia saat melihat Kyuhyun terpuruk dan betapa hancurnya ia saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang dijadikan sandaran bagi Kyuhyun. Terkadang Sungmin merasa dirinya tidak berguna, Kyuhyun selalu sukses mengembalikan moodnya yang jelek, sedangkan dirinya untuk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam sedihnya saja tidak bisa. Apakah mungkin ia adalah pendamping yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun?

"Nona… tuan muda Kyuhyun sudah menunggu anda dibawah.." ucap salah seorang maid yang bekerja dirumah keluarga Kim itu.

"Baiklah ahjumma sebentar lagi aku akan turun…" jawab Sungmin sambil memoles bibir plumpnya dengan lipgloss dan sedikit melakukan terapi wajah agar guratan sedihnya tadi tersamarkan. Setelah dirasa sempurna, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tamu yang ada dilantai bawah rumahnya. Saat menuruni tangga sebuah senyuman manis terlukis dibibir Sungmin ketika mendapati Kyuhyun yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Kyuhyun tampak begitu kokoh dan gagah dengan kemeja kotak kotak dark blue dengan lengan baju tergulung hingga siku yang dipadu padankan dengan jeans dengan warna senada.

"Kyuuu…" panggil Sungmin lembut, merasa dirinya terpanggil Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan saat itu juga ia kembali sadar bahwa Sungmin memanglah sosok gadis yang cantik jelita penuh dengan kesempurnaan. "Katanya ingin mengajakku jalan jalan kenapa malah bengong?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ah… ne.. kajja…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil meraih tangan Sungmin dan membawa gadis itu melangkah bersamanya.

…

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dengan setengah berlari kala mereka sampai disebuah padang rumput. Ya tempat inilah yang disiapkan Kyuhyun sejak dulu, sejak ia belum merasakan itu cinta. Ia begitu menyukai tempat ini karena menurutnya begitu nyaman dan hangat, seperti apa yang ia definisikan tentang cinta itu sendiri. 'Kehangatan, kenyamanan, kebahagiaan.."

"Kyu… pelan pelan… capek tau…" rungut Sungmin kesal pada Kyuhyun yang seenaknya menarik dirinya.

**Mianhae… oh ya mulai dari sini kau harus menutup matamu… **ucap Kyuhyun dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Wae?"

**Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu denganmu dan itu rahasia…**

"Baiklah tapi jangan aneh aneh…" ucap Sungmin menurut. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu mengeluarkan scraft pink dari saku celananya kemudian menutup mata Sungmin dengan scraft tersebut.

Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin kearah bukit yang terletak tidak jauh dari padang rumput tersebut, setelah mendapati tempat yang pas, Kyuhyun membuka penutup mata Sungmin perlahan.

Sungmin ternganga tidak percaya melihat apa yang ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Tempat ini memiliki pemandangan yang begitu indah, bahkan jauh lebih indah daripada apa yang ia lihat saat pertama kali sampai dipadang rumput ini.

"Ini indah sekali Kyu…" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum begitu manis.

**Hmm… lihatlah Min sunset … **ucap Kyuhyun dengan bahasa tangan sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam seketika, entah kenapa sosok Kyuhyun begitu berbeda dihadapannya saat ini.

_Sepertinya yang kurasakan ini memang cinta.._

Sungmin menjinjitkan kakinya lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun. Hanya menempel, tetapi cukup lama karena saat Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya, matahari sudah benar benar tenggelam.

"Saranghae Kyuuu…"

**TBC**

Oke semua pertanyaan mengenai siwon yang ada 2 udah terjawabkan, hehhe sebenarnya itu kesalahan author sih, jadinya ni ff dirombak lagi dan mengakibatkan keterlambatan publish, mian..

**Special thanks to**

kyuheartbeat, ciwonie, anakKyuMin, ShippoChan, Cho Miku, KyuLie Minnie, Lee soo hyun, S.J. 1315, winda1004, chagyumin , alia choi, Rima KyuMin Elf , KyuMinChagiii, JiYoo861015, hyunyoung, I'm Mr. X , choshikyumin, Cho Hyun Jin, rikha-chan, kyumin forever, Shywona489 , tifafawookie, Cho kyumin, MinnieGalz, ran, Syubidubidu

**a/n : **Mianhae nggak bisa bales review readerdeul. aku lagi galau banget nih nunggu kelulusan, tetai thanks banget karena masih mau nunggu nih ff gaje… semoga readerdeul puas dengan chapter ini ne…


End file.
